The simple objective of this invention is to provide a practical, self-starting, permanent magnet, rotational motor capable of performing significant work through a rotational shaft or the like. Heretofore, permanent magnet motors have met with only limited success in that they have not been self-starting and generally have been operable only as linear motors or actuators and not as rotational devices.
One example of a prior art permanent magnet motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,431, and it is an object of this invention to improve significantly on and render more feasible and practical a motor of the class shown in this patent.
A further object of the invention is to provide a permanent magnet motor whose circumferential sections can be multiplied to increase the working power of the motor over a wide range.
Another object of the invention is to provide a permanent magnet motor and integrated rotor magnet movement control system which is relatively simple and feasible from a manufacturing cost standpoint.
Still another object is to provide a permanent magnet motor which will operate efficiently with state-of-the-art permanent magnets including ferrite magnets, magnets formed of ceramics and other existing and future improved permanent magnets.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.